Observing the interior of various consumer products can provide useful or important information to the product's manufacturer. The manufacturer may want to observe the interior of the product and its constituents or components at any of several stages, including during product design, during manufacture, after the manufacture but before the product is packaged, when the product is in its packaging, upon opening of the package, upon removal of the product from the packaging, when the product is in actual or simulated use conditions, etc.
Further, exemplary but nonexclusive list of entities that may find it desirable to observe the interiors of products and their packaging includes, but is not limited to, manufacturers, competitors, distributors, consumers or consumer groups, quality control organizations, certification organizations, governmental agencies, and so on.
A manufacturer also may desire to observe the interior of many other products and their packaging. For example, a manufacturer may want to observe the interior of various liquids, semisolids, emulsions, and colloids, such as in their packaging. A manufacturer also may desire to observe the interior of any of a variety of products and packaging. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method of observing the interior of products and their packaging.